The Survival Games
by newsuperyoshi
Summary: In the Endless Lands of Minecraftea, one nation, Pana, rules all of the limited space people can be in, the Capitol forces the Districts to provide a few tributes to kill each other off to keep everyone in line. Built on the Minecraft Server phenomena! ABANDONED DUE TO BOREDOM!
1. time set 0

**WUB WUB WUB! Yoshi here with MAOR stories!**

**Current List of Betas:**

**1) (pending) Something Like Fate**

**2) (pending) TehTroll**

**The Survival Games**

**Part 1: The Tributes**

It's dawn, I wake up, _long night_ I think to myself, someone may not have been sleeping all night. Even though we're on peaceful right now, I still check though the windows for any mobs that may've spawned in the night.

My name is Steve of District 12, the most basic of all of us, we're still but humble Miners, then again, why shouldn't we be, we have a much coal, iron, Diamond, Butter, Redstone, all that stuffs. But still, I wish we were more advanced, even though we have such valuable resources, we are a very poor district. My friends who are forced to roam the caves looking for resources are probably deep in already. Not me, I hunt. Now, it's illegal to roam outside the city boundaries, but I found an opening in the fence just big enough for me to pass though.

I walk out, making sure it wasn't Charged, our server has a plug-in that enables charged fences that can insta-kill you, it recreate the Void. It's not, it rarely is, I find my bow (with Punch IV) and two stacks of 64 arrows.

I wander into the forest, the terrain in and around the city, all 1.2 fakes made by hacking the .dat file, it doesn't take long for me to reach the old Alpha chunks I'd known and hunted in. I found a lake that once had had a village called 'MineTown' before it was destroyed by the war, it had the best sunset you could imagine here in the vast lands of Minecraftea, or so I'd been told, and am inclined to believe, but now the place has many battle scars. I walk past a deep crater, where River Mine now flowed, created by they're final weapon in the War – The Wither, I forgot, that's the exact spot they made him.

I see a nice looking Pig across the water, and a Cow that I've been itching to kill for a long time because of how annoying they are, easily within range of my Arrows.

My mind was made up, as I drew the bow, and aimed for the Cow's face, right in front of the deadly drop created by the Wither.

**Yoshi here, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Dead Cows and Pigs

**Hey, guys, newsuperyoshi here and sorry for being late , but I've been working on other things. The long awaited chapter two to the S Games!**

I feel the arrow fly, it feels like so long since I've let go.. and here it is, I watch as the cow is confused as to why I'm laughing hysterically, as Minecraft drunkenly plunged deep into the eye of the cow, I hear it cry out in pain and horror for the last time... this time going down very fast, I'm not getting my arrow back... I don't want it...

I spot that pig and get my sword (do you like my sword?), by this point, it's connected the dots and is backing away slowly, knowing that a date with a full stack of his brothers and a block of coal is in the near future. I dash to it and it runs in a full panic now, running for safety, I get one shot off and it hits a tree, as it's disoriented, I whack it with my sword, killing it and splashing blood everywhere, it squeals in pain one last time, closes its eyes and turns into two Bacons and some nice little orbs of learning.

I see no more animals around, so I go check my Wheat, but I should go invest in some carrots or potatoes, they've been out for a while now. I head back to the city and check the fance, just incase, I don't hear anything, I go to try to pass, then right as I almost brush it, but may just fall on it from shock, what do I hear, but the angry humm of it like these things in a mod called 'Tracker Jacker' and my heart stops - it's on!

**Ok, guys, newsuperyoshi here and I bid you all farewell, thanks so much for watching!**


	3. An Electronic Fence and a Sighting

**And now, I've chosen to keep these chapters to a smaller format, so I can get chapters out quicker without a loss in quality (unless you count length as quality)**

The fence was charged! I run back and start sneaking, wondering what to do - I was trapped outside, and mobs could spawn out here!

Let me elaborate - one of the plugins made it so that some regions could spawn mobs if someone was in it, the fact that there were mobs there would tip them off, and not only would I be screwed, but so would my family, my friends, and even my whole district!

My bow has been put away, along with everything I could use to defend myself, and my little hidey hole would still cause mob spawning around the district, I'm in a bind, and in any case, I may just die...

I see a nameplate walk by, turn their head, and move closer in confusion - I've been spotted!

**Oh, wait, you wanted to see the end?**

**Don't worry, you will!**

**~newsuperyoshi**


	4. Jerry the (Dead) Slime

**Hey, guys, newsuperyoshi here, and welcome to chapter four! Soon you will see more info about Steve, but not yet, for now, we have other fish to fry.**

Sh**! They've found us! I gotta get Jerry out of here, before they can find us, but they will notice a slime running from them with a player, I have but one choice. I look back to see a slime ball, he's dead, he's taken the cyanide tablet, I get the slimeball as they break the door down. However, they're here to search for Jerry - being an illegal, as he's a slime, a mob. They find nothing, so they leave, reminding me that later today is the reaping, I wonder where Mark got to. Oh, right, name: Jordon, Captain Sparklez.

**Well, enter Sparklez, now, time for a bit of a fanfiction rant.**

**you: …**

**me: …**

**you: …**

**me: … Oh, come on, look at when I joined and how much things have seemed to degrade a bit, I've earned a bit of a rant.**

**Anyway, this will take the rest of the chapter, so if you want, you can just skip it. I remember when I joined , the layout was great and it was easy to do your stuff and get out, there were great authors, and yes, some bad ones too, overall 8/10.**

**The new layout and site, I'd have to say 5/10, although the site has much more aesthetics to it, it takes longer for me to get where I want to be, nextly, I've noticed that author quality seems to have lowered, however, this works counterwise for good authors, I'd say they're better than they were before. Take my rant at face value in that it's just a rant about my personal opinions.**


	5. Newsuperyoshi - The Gummy King

**Well, who is that Gummy King we got here? Oh, right, it's me.**

I manage to snag that epic Gummy Block, the last thing I need to make a Legendary Gummy Sword, however, I don't have time to craft. Better stash it in a box back home.

I do that, then put on my glasses, as I wouldn't be able to see without them. I am Newsuperyoshi, you can call me 'Yoshi' or The Gummy King, if you so wish. If you don't get the joke, it's from my channel where we call, what you may usually call emeralds, Gummys. I head over to tge reaping and all that, but before I can sit in my place, I see Capitol Bombers above, even though we are the riches and in a sence the capitol's Lapdogs, District Five is always shelled at this time, as we are the only people to have rioted at a reaping. Regardless that that was Ninety Eight years ago, at the first reaping ever, so we are used to it, but still panic at this, as it contains Headcrabs.

**Gomen, I'm out of ideas for this.**

**So, yeah, review, please. Also follow/fav this story if you enjoy it, it will support this story and will make it easier for you to find. I will keep writing regardless, and don't be afraid to voice your opinion, as it would help.**


	6. Return to Ravenholm, I mean District 12

**Ok, so it seems that I should focus more on the main character, so I will.**

The fence hummed and I couldn't hear what the man was saying (I could tell), something about it 'being nothing' that's right, get out of here so I can sneak back in.

But they didn't leave, they just turned up the power and fired hail mary at me. Eventually, they decided I was nothing, and they left, I got my opportunity, I climbed a nearby tree and hopped in, taking fall damage. I was screwed, they would surely hear me! I hit Shift and walked away, hoping not to get seen, but to no end, they saw my nameplate right before I was out of range for them to see, they pursued, full on sprint, with orders to use they're iron swords to kill, I knew I had to match they're sprint and be smarter, so I began a full out sprint for my life, as I was doing so, I felt an arrow just barely miss me, they'd found me, I looked back, they were reloading, and it was a sure thing I was dead, I saw them let go of the fully bent string and I closed my eyes...

Durrr, the sound the arrows made three centimeters to my side and a little under a foot away.

When I opened my eyes, I saw someone with the default skin, next to a pile of corpses that had just recently been trying to turn me into one, his back was turned, and he just walked off, I ran for him, but he was gone before I could find him.

I heard a woman's voice from one of the dead men, it said 'Block Violation, remaining units contain,' and knew I'd better run for it.

**Who was the man who saved her, how and why? Find out nextime, on the next episode of 'Half Life2' I mean 'The S Games'!**


End file.
